Un lugar donde haya espacio para crecer
by QuieroValeCuatro
Summary: Cambiar es un prospecto aterrador, y ella no ha tenido esa chance desde, bueno, Glinda. Parece aterrador vivir. TRADUCCIÓN de "A place where there's room to grow" de 13pens. Parte 2 de "Más que sombras (la una de la otra)", le sigue a "Las personas como nosotros", pero puede leerse de forma individual.
1. Chapter 1

La conversación ha sido largamente retrasada. Tiene que suceder, porque Regina quiere y necesita a Henry en su vida tanto como él quiere estar en ella, y no debería haberla pospuesto pero esta _demasiado_ desbordada y no han pasado ni cinco minutos y ya quiere poner sus manos alrededor del cuello de alguien. En el no tan suave y amoroso modo.

-Absolutamente no- Emma se atreve a decir, y eso solo alimenta el dolor de cabeza de Regina mientras esta camina de un lado al otro de la oficina -Ella aún es peligrosa.

-Y tu aún no eres su única madre- Regina reniega, dándole la espalda a Emma. No se voltea a ver que tipo de aguijón le enterró.

-Ni siquiera me dijiste lo que estabas haciendo- La evade Emma -¡Me lo ocultaste!

-Nunca te molestaste en averiguar- Regina se gira brevemente, apuntándola con un dedo silenciador -Y antes de que siquiera se te ocurra, _sí_, estaba pensando en Henry cuando tomé la decisión de ayudarla. Nunca he tomado decisiones que puedan afectarlo sin pensar también en él. Esta discusión que estamos teniendo no es algo que pensé sobre la marcha.

Emma se cruza de brazos, frunce el ceño pronunciadamente, y se ve tan parecida a su madre, _tanto _que cuando Regina se da vuelta para completar otro círculo a pie a través de la habitación y ve esa mirada heredada de desaprobación, tal vez necesite ir al hospital por algo así como hipertensión.

Luego, Emma se suaviza. Se inclina sobre el escritorio y suspira, y Regina se siente silenciosamente aliviada.

-Okey. Entonces la recibiste y se está quedando allá. ¿Ahora qué?

-He tomado precauciones, claro. No puede salir de la casa a menos que tú o yo o cualquiera con un mínimo grado de competencia y fiabilidad la acompañe. Cuando Henry venga aquí- Emma de repente está muy ocupada con sus pulgares, y Regina la mira fijamente porque sabe, el mundo entero hubiera sabido -y _va_ a venir aquí, porque eso es lo que él explícitamente _quiere_, ella no podrá salir de su cuarto.

-Suena consistente- Responde Emma, la voz baja y cargada de culpa pero muy, muy dubitativa.

-Qué bueno que así lo creas- Comenta Regina en seco. Y luego su lenta caminata cesa, se pone de pie frente a Emma. -Tu entiendes ¿Verdad?- El cambio en su voz es suficiente para hacer que Emma de verdad levante la vista para verla -¿Entiendes por qué no puedo simplemente abandonarla?

Y Emma... Emma es poco fiable. La Emma que se da la vuelta para gritar "Es _mi hijo_" inmediatamente después de "Yo la conozco, yo le creo" y la Emma que salta de un bote para detener una tormenta o inventa una búsqueda inútil para cubrirle las espaldas a Regina. Nunca es solo una clase de Emma.

Pero bien, están esos buenos, _buenos_ momentos, cuando todo está alineado, cuando los hombros se aflojan, se bajan las defensas y los ojos reflejan genuina simpatía: -Sí, lo entiendo.

* * *

Los días pasan y va bien. Todos, incluida Regina, parecen estar conteniendo la respiración, a la espera de que algo salga mal, pero todo va bien. Quizás por una vez en la vida, todos ellos puedan coexistir en Storybrooke sin que algo salga terrible, terriblemente mal.

Cuando llega el momento de que Henry se quede por el siguiente par de noches, Regina le da las instrucciones a Zelena de permanecer en su habitación, excepto cuando Henry duerma y Regina este despierta, o cuando ambos hayan salido.

-Tengo que pensar en Henry- Dice Regina firmemente cuando Zelena se muestra reacia -Tengo que pensar en su seguridad.

-Pensé que estabas empezando a confiar en mí. ¿Qué pasó con creer en mí?

-¡Lo primero que le hiciste a Henry cuando lo conociste fue amenazarlo de muerte!

En verdad no importa lo que Regina crea, si él no se siente a salvo, si él _no está_ a salvo, entonces ella no podrá ver a su hijo. Y cuando Zelena se cruza de brazos, derrotada suelta un "Bueno", se encuentra con un brusco "Gracias" que la verdad suena poco a un gracias y mas a un "Por fin".

* * *

La primera noche él está visiblemente tenso, aunque trate de esconderlo. Su niño hermoso es tan valiente, pero esta noche está asustado. Mira hacia las escaleras pero no sube.

-Está bien, Henry- Le dice ella, tomando su mano -Ella no te va a lastimar.

Pero entonces él sacude la cabeza -Solo no quiero que te lastime _a ti_.

Hermoso, valiente, buen Henry.

-No lo hará.

(Luego de enviarlo a la cama, le golpea amablemente la puerta a Zelena antes de abrir, y la encuentra sentada sobre sus pies con el plato de la cena que Regina le había alcanzado más temprano en el final de la cama.

-No lo haría, sabes- No la está mirando. Suena tan pequeña -Ya no. No lo haría.)

Pero algo cambia durante el curso de la estadía de Henry. Regina nota la forma en la que se demora frente a la puerta de Zelena antes de dirigirse hacia su propio cuarto, como ya no hay mas preocupación en sus ojos cada vez que Regina se disculpa para subir a llevarle comida. Cuando salen a tomar un helado y dar un paseo por el parque, le dice -La próxima vez ¿Quizás ella podría venir con nosotros? Debe sentirse sola.

Y no se equivoca, él no se equivoca -Sabes que Emma me mataría si le permito a Zelena acercarse a ti tan pronto.

Él frunce el entrecejo, se mancha de chocolate las esquinas del labio superior -Eso no suena justo.

Regina suspira, porque sabe que no lo es. Está tratando de simplificar la situación pero no es tan sencillo, todos saben que no es tan sencillo, y que apesta cuando tratan de hacerlo sencillo.

-Todo tenemos que ganarnos la confianza- Ella le dice, pero no en suficiente, hace falta mucha mas charla sobre el asunto pero realmente ahora no es el momento, cuando tiene a su hijo por tan poco tiempo -Zelena incluida. Y yo, al parecer, todavía.

Henry menea la cabeza solemnemente, como si fuera mucho mayor a los doce años que tiene, pero luego muerde el cono de helado y chilla cuando el frío envuelve sus dientes delanteros, y Regina ríe y ríe.

El sol se está poniendo cuando vuelven a casa. Henry está un poco cansado y le dice que pasa de ayudar a preparar la cena esta noche, entonces Regina lo deja en el living viendo la televisión (-Emma dice que ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para mirar _Game of thrones_ ahora. -Buen intento. Pero jamás) El horno está ya encendido cuando Regina se da cuenta de que el televisor ni siquiera está prendido, a Henry le gusta tenerlo a volúmenes ensordecedores, entonces se acerca para encontrarlo arrodillado frente a los estantes revisando curiosamente entre los DVD's y CD's.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Las cosas no están en orden alfabético.

Regina parpadea (Y tal vez sonríe, por el recuerdo de un diminuto, meticuloso Henry alfabetizando todo lo que pudiese caer en sus manos una vez que aprendió como era y la llena la calidez del amor) -Ah.

-El mago de Oz estaba en el reproductor cuando llegué- Y luego él se ríe, porque comprende, luego arruga el gesto -Cuanto crees que la haya odiado?

-Probablemente bastante- Responde Regina, sonriente pero entendiendo.

-¿Crees que quiera acompañarnos para la cena?

-Tal vez la próxima, querido.

Y la sonrisa en su cara ya no alcanza sus preciosos ojos marones cuando asiente -De acuerdo.

* * *

Sin embargo, con Henry hecha la ley, hecha la trampa. Él es hijo de una pareja de ex-ladrones y sobre todo el de Regina, así que por supuesto que a medianoche cuando ella siente que algo esta fuera de lugar, descubre que él ya no está en la cama, y tampoco lo está Zelena. Está lista para entrar en pánico, pero ese sentimiento es puesto en espera mientras se dirige escaleras abajo donde el living emite un brillo azul.

Encuentra a Zelena envuelta en el cubresofá sentada en una extremo de este, mientras Henry duerme acurrucado en el suelo, con su cabeza descansando sobre un almohadón.

Zelena solloza, se refriega los ojos, Dios, por qué está llorando, y levanta la caja del DVD de _Lilo y Stitch _y la agita para que Regina pueda verla -Tu hijo insistió.

Regina se ha quedado completamente sin palabras. Quizás esto es un sueño, quizás ella todavía está dormida y cuando se despierte descubrirá que esto no está pasando porque es realmente _ridículo_, y su silencio es lo suficientemente prolongado para que Stitch le balbucee a Nani "_Ohana_ significa familia. Y la familia..."

-...Nunca te abandona- Completa Regina a la par de Nani.

("Ni te olvida. Sí.")

Y luego Regina se frota el tabique, maldice un poco en silencio porque esta es su vida. Cubre a su pequeño niño dormido con su bata y se acomoda al lado de Zelena hasta que la película termina porque Zelena, una mujer adulta y la antigua Bruja Mala del Oeste, está llorando silenciosamente por una niña y su pequeña familia rota, y la verdad no hay mucho que Regina pueda hacer excepto dejar que ocurra.

* * *

Temprano en la mañana, Emma está en la banquina esperando a Henry. Él mete sus cosas en la valija con los ojos entrecerrados, y Regina no dice le nada de lo de Zelena, si no que en lugar de eso lo sermonea por haber dormido hasta tarde. Un somnoliento beso en la mejilla y un "Dile a la tía Z que me divertí mirando películas con ella"después, él sale por la puerta.

Ella se recarga sobre el marco de la puerta, agita la mano en un gesto civil hacia Emma. El escarabajo se pone en marcha y se aleja y Regina cierra la puerta, esperando el próximo round.

-Tía Z- Suspira y sacude la cabeza.

-Él lo inventó- Oye a Zelena decir desde arriba de las escaleras. Regina levanta la vista hacia ella, y todavía está envuelta en el cubresofá -Como la Z del Zorro. Aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que eso signifique.

Regina piensa en Henry lleno de entusiasmo, inventando apodos para su hermana, para hacerla parte propiamente dicha de la familia, y se ríe -Yo hubiese sugerido _tía Greenga_.

El chiste ronda un poco la cabeza de Zelena pero lo que dice a continuación es más importante de todas maneras -Puedo ver porque lo quieres tanto.

Regina sonríe genuinamente, baja la vista y se rasca la nuca perezosamente -No hay realmente un _porque_, la verdad.

-Es extraordinariamente indulgente, dado todo lo que yo hice. Dado todo lo que _tú_ hiciste.

-Ese es un progreso reciente- Dice Regina, los ojos cerrados y la mano todavía en su cabello. Se siente mal diciendo eso, pero necesita hacerle saber a Zelena que ella no es el único agente responsable del cambio en esta reconciliación -No siempre fue así. Pero yo aprendí mucho. Él aprendió mucho. Y tú también lo harás.

Entonces abre los ojos, se encuentra los de Zelena y ella se ve diferente. Más suave. Como si esto pudiera funcionar después de todo.

-Baja a desayunar. Y devuelve eso al lugar de donde vino, por favor.

Zelena da un bufido desafiante y se aferra al cubresofá alrededor de su cuerpo mientras comienza a bajar las escaleras -Oblígame, _hermanita_.

Regina piensa en los apodos, Zelena preguntándole a Henry "¿Cómo dirías..." sacude la cabeza riendo, y camina hacia la cocina.

-..._Greenga_ sin lo verde.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. ¿Waffles o panqueques?


	2. Chapter 2

Sin Henry por la próxima semana, se vuelve a la rutina, y tal vez suena a chiste retorcido que Regina comience a traer a Zelena a la oficina para ayudarla a ordenar expedientes y lamer sobres, una plétora de lo mundano, pero Regina lo considera "hacer algo productivo" y entonces ella también. Esta bastante lejos de monos voladores y complots malvados, y debe de ser "bueno", como ellos lo definen aquí.

Pero se está sofocando, la verdad. Sí, es mejor que estar encerrada en una celda, pero añora la existencia fuera de cualquier ámbito en que Regina este, y sin chispa alguna de magia en su ser, se siente como si realmente fuera a desaparecer por completo. Sí, Regina es dolorosamente amable, sí, Henry es una alegría inesperada, pero sabe que ellos son las contadas excepciones, y cambiar_ es_ un prospecto aterrador, y ella no ha tenido esa chance desde, bueno, _Glinda_.

Parece aterrador _vivir._

-Tenemos invitados a cenar esta noche- Regina suelta casualmente mientras revisa el último de sus documentos y lo firma. Zelena se paraliza frente al gabinete de expedientes, los papeles ordenados por área de trabajo todavía en sus manos, pero se recupera lo suficientemente rápido para que Regina no lo note.

-¿Y ahora vas a decir "Compórtate, Zelena"?- Dice, la fachada levantada nuevamente -"No causes problemas, Zelena, toma una galleta por tu buena conducta".

Regina bufa, divertida -Tal vez te sientas identificada con Stitch a nivel emocional pero no eres un perro. Todavía no has mordido a nadie.

-Todavía- Murmura Zelena, chequeando dos, hasta tres veces si puso las carpetas en los lugares correctos antes de cerrar el gabinete y girarse hacia Regina -¿Quién viene? ¿Y de quién fue la idea, en fin?

-Snow, David, Emma, el bebé y Henry. Más Robin y Roland- Regina tiene una sonrisa que tontamente se agranda a medida que transcurre la lista. Zelena rueda los ojos -Y la idea fue mía. Pensé que podríamos celebrar el tiempo de paz, todos juntos.

-Oh, maravilloso, las personas que amenacé con destruir de alguna forma todas en una sola mesa. Buena idea de celebración, hermana.

-Sí ¿Verdad?- Regina acomoda su escritorio y comienza a ponerse la chaqueta -Si te hace sentir mejor, yo he tratado de acabar con los primeros tres en múltiples ocasiones. Lo superan, eventualmente.

Quiere creerle. De verdad quiere hacerlo, pero cuando incluso la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Regina muere frente a la incertidumbre de sus ojos, Zelena no sabe que puede.

_Acábala_.

-Pero no Rumple- Dice Zelena mientras caminan hacia el auto de Regina -Es por eso que no va a cenar con nosotros. Porque me matará apenas me vea.

Regina no responde hasta que ambas han subido al auto y el motor está en marcha. Su voz es baja y áspera y Zelena puede ver ese gruñido mientras pone el auto en movimiento -Él no está invitado.

* * *

Los primeros en llegar son los Locksley... Hood? Quién sabe... y Zelena tiene que apartar la vista cuando Regina y Robin se cierran para saludarse el uno al otro con besos (Porque tal vez su piel se siente fría y tal vez ella ha estado reprimiendo una carencia que nadie en particular puede llenar).

Roland la mira fijamente con curiosidad, con el dedo índice entre su labio y dientes inferiores mientras pone los platos en la mesa, y algo así como culpa le pesa en el pecho y en la boca del estómago, y mientras más la mira más enervante se vuelve. Se siente silenciosamente aliviada cuando Robin lo alza con entusiasmo en sus brazos, pero entonces ahora los dos están tratando de _interactuar_ con ella.

-Hey, Roland, está es Zelena. Di hola, vamos- Roland agita la mano que no está en su boca y la sonrisa de Regina se esta poniendo estúpida otra vez.

Zelena trata de esbozar una cara amigable, pero era mucho más fácil de hacer cuando trataba de esconder maldad detrás en vez de miedo.

Pero ellos se lo tragan.

-Necesito ir a buscar tenedores- Ella se excusa y se mete en la cocina.

Y mientras más se aleja, menos quiere volver. Localiza la caja de los cubiertos y la agarra pero realmente comienza a temblar, haciendo que las cucharas y los tenedores tintineen y tiene que soltarla porque si no la va a tirar y luego llora porque no puede tener una maldita cena y no puede tener tantos ojos escrutándola y calculando cuanto ha cambiado según cuan civilizada (cuan asustada) puede comportarse.

Regina entra y Zelena se voltea inmediatamente hacia ella, viendo toda la felicidad desvanecerse en preocupación -Quizás debería cenar arriba.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-No creo estar lista para esta humillación.

Sus manos cubren sus ojos en un intento de atrapar las obstinadas lágrimas cuando Regina las remueve gentilmente, pasa suavemente un pañuelo de papel por su cara húmeda. El primer impulso de Zelena es alejarla, pero no lo hace. No quiere hacerlo. Su toque es reconfortante y genuino y delicado y ella no sabe si quiere que alguien más vea esta clase de vulnerabilidad.

-Escucha- Regina dice con calma -Henry vendrá pronto. Él te va a sonreír y te va a llamar _Tía Z_ y le va a contar a todo el mundo historias de como él y Emma masacraron cientos de zombies en Dead Rising 3. El bebé hará algún balbuceo y ni siquiera sabrá que estás ahí. Snow y David dirán algo completamente idiota, eso garantizado. Es solo una cuestión de quién lo hará primero, acerca de qué, y cuántas veces, y luego cuando acabe la cena nos podremos reír a sus espaldas- Los ojos de Zelena ya no están mojados -¿Suena bien?

Asiente.

Regina coloca sus manos sobre sus antebrazos y sonríe -Un corazón resiliente. No soy la única que lo tiene ¿De acuerto?

Zelena se ha quedado sin palabras, porque ahora está atando los cabos entre lo que Regina tiene y como Regina es y tal vez, tal vez, tal vez. Si puede seguir los pasos que ella le está indicando, puede tener las mismas cosas sin tener que quitárselas a ella.

-Gracias, hermana.

Ambas escuchan la puerta principal abrirse y los pesados, crecidos pasos de Henry y su voz, feliz y resonante.

-Vamos a sacar esas papas del horno. Tú puedes servir la pasta.

* * *

No es tan tortuoso como ella había pensado, no. Solo es mucho más insidioso.

Regina toma su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa, Zelena a su derecha. Cuando Henry se sienta a su lado ella puede notar la respiración de Emma Swan entrecortarse, quien sentada directamente al frente de ella la mira incomoda, con Robin a su lado, que tiene a Roland brincando sobre su regazo. Al lado de Henry está David. Al lado de Emma, Snow.

El bebé (A quien decidieron llamar _Neal_, fantàstico, doble efecto) está acunado en los brazos de Snow White. Zelena nota la forma en que lo sostiene más cerca. más apretadamente, cada vez que hace contacto visual con ella, y al fin y al cabo, supone que no la puede culpar por estar asustada, aunque sea un poquito.

David trata de serenar la atmósfera del evento con una sonrisa ladeada y una risa -Si esta en una simple cena familiar no puedo imaginar como serán Navidad y Año nuevo.

Todos se ríen con conocimiento de causa, aún cuando ese conocimiento es mayor para algunos y más escaso para otros.

-Chicos ¿Sabían que la tía Zelena es realmente buena para los trucos con cartas?- menciona Henry cuando se instala un periodo de silencio excepto por el golpeteo de tenedores en los platos.

Zelena de verdad se ruboriza, porque ahora todos a excepción de Regina y los Locksley le están dirigiendo esa mirada nerviosa porque Dios no permita que ella pase tiempo con su pequeño niño maravilla que, bueno, ella estranguló un poco al principio pero eso quedó en el pasado ¿Verdad?

-Tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga, supongo- Responde ella con un intento tambaleante de risa.

-Apuesto a que sí- Dice Emma bruscamente, sin levantar la vista de su plato. Regina le da una mirada de desaprobación.

-Emma- La silencia Snow, y Robin comienza a contar sobre la primera vez que jugó poker en The Rabbit Hole sin saber ninguna de las reglas para disipar la tensión, y esta se desvanece de todos lados excepto de la mandíbula de Emma.

Zelena deduce que es porque ella le dio a Walsh, propició las circunstancias para la muerte de Baelfire, y que estuvo así de cerca de herir a Henry, y que si no fuera por ella, si no fuera por todo esto, todavía podría estar feliz con Henry en nueva York.

Eso tendría bastante sentido para ella, pero luego Emma también mira a Regina y Robin con una mezcla de furia y tristeza. Así que la verdad Zelena ya no la mira más. No es su asunto.

Zelena se mete lo último que le queda de pasta a la boca y luego pasa a ocuparse de las papas al horno. Permanece civilizada, genuinamente ríe con los chistes de Henry, se las arregla para mantener una extraña pero decente charla con David sobre ovejas. Snow observa, y Zelena no sabe si la curvatura hacia arriba en su boca es genuina o defensiva, pero sigue adelante e ignora la creciente sensación de que ella es simultáneamente el elefante en la habitación y aún así, tan, pero tan, pequeña.

Y cuando la cena ha acabado, se siente feliz de desaparecer.

-Zelena- Snow la atrapa antes de que pueda salir hacia el vestíbulo. No está aferrando al pequeño Neal como antes -De verdad deseo que formes parte de esta familia.

La radiante sonrisa que rápidamente se instala en el rostro de Zelena es porque está intentando con muy mucha fuerza no sacarla a carcajadas por la puerta delantera -Gracias, Snow White.

Tal vez contiene esa risa para cuando llega arriba y a su cuarto. Tal vez cuando esta sola otra vez, cuando la puerta se cierra y ya no puede más oír sus voces, nada sale realmente de su boca.

* * *

El confort de una cara lavada, un cabello suelto, pijamas, y su cama basta para que se relaje. Se recuesta en silencio, tomando la soledad como tiempo para _respirar_. Y luego Regina entra sin golpear, se tira boca abajo a su lado en el colchón y deja que sus pies cuelguen del final de la cama.

Zelena suspira -Ya estamos demasiado grandes para fiestas de pijamas.

Regina levanta la cabeza y la sostiene apoyada sobre el codo -¿Quieres un poco de vino?

-Ahora si nos entendemos.

Se prepara para levantarse, pero luego se detiene -¿No podría solo...?

Zelena hace un gesto indiferente con la mano, porque a quién le importa después de esta noche. Entonces, una molesta nube de humo violeta después, Regina está sentada y ofreciéndole una copa de vino.

-¿Y esto a qué se debe?- Toma un sorbo y si no estuviera tan cansada estaría agregando el buen vino a su lista de cosas que Regina tiene que le molestan.

Regina hace su bebida oscilar un poco dentro del vaso, con cuidado de no derramar -Me imaginé que te gustaría una recompensa por soportar todo eso.

-No podrías recompensarme lo suficiente- Zelena murmura, el vaso a mitad de camino hacia su boca -No fue un desastre. Estoy bien.

Regina la mira de cerca por un momento, porque solo le cree a medias, y se ve arrepentida. Zelena comienza a ponerse más y más agitada porque necesita dejar de verse tan _arrepentida_.

-¿Soy yo la única que piensa que Snow podría haberle puesto un mejor nombre a su hijo?- Dice cambiando de tema.

-_Neal_. Ni siquiera era su verdadero nombre- masculla Regina - Aún así es mejor de lo que originalmente iba a llamarle.

-¿Que era...?- Esta esperando para reírse, ambas están de alguna manera esperando para reírse, pero entonces...

-Leopold- Se escucha más apesadumbrado de lo que Regina probablemente quería. Y ahora está haciendo fondo blanco con su vaso de vino.

Ahora no es el momento. Acaban de tener la cena más extraña de sus vidas y apenas la semana pasada estaban revolcándose la una a la otra por el suelo, una con la intención de matar y la otra con la intención de _parar_, así que ahora no es el momento pero Regina lo dice igual.

-Cuando me observabas en el Bosque Encantado- Hace una pausa, aclara la garganta. Su visión desenfocada -¿Viste...?

No es necesario que complete la frase para que Zelena sepa de lo que está hablando. Ella recuerda el visible nudo en su garganta y el destello de pánico en sus ojos mientras una mano arrugada la conducía a los aposentos. Como ese destello se transformó lentamente en vacío.

-Sí.

Regina exhala una risa triste, pasando su dedo por el borde de su copa vacía -Apuesto que pensaste que lo merecía entonces- Dice bajo.

El vino le ha caído pesado a Zelena, mezclándose con la culpa y la ira que realmente nunca antes sintió cuando confrontada con esta proeza de la vida Real de Regina.

-En ese momento lo vi como un sacrificio necesario- Contesta de igual forma, y ve que le arde a Regina en las esquinas de los ojos.

-Ya veo.

-Pero si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar- Comienza, la voz retumbando apenas, y lo que dice después les recuerda a ambas a Regina en el auto hablando sobre Rumple -Lo hubiera matado antes.

Y luego mira a Regina y Regina la está mirando a ella, y ella cree que en cualquier momento ambas van a llorar. Pero en vez de eso Regina estira el brazo para dejar su copa en la mesa de noche y se vuelve a recostar sobre su estómago.

-Tengo una lista mental de todas las cosas estúpidas que salieron de la boca de los Charming esta noche. Estoy bastante segura de que tú tienes las mismas.

La sonrisa de Zelena hace juego con la de su hermana. -No vas a _creer_ lo que Snow White tuvo la audacia de decirme hace rato.


	3. Chapter 3

Necesita encontrar una forma más sencilla de felicitar a Zelena cada vez que pasa una meta social. Exponerse ante la gente de Storybrooke sin su presencia merece una comodidad que pueda compensar la angustia que el día de hoy le puede haber causado.

Claro, recién es la tarde, Regina no tiene más que un mensaje de Emma diciendo que su almuerzo de prueba con Zelena estuvo bien y nadie salió lastimado en el proceso. Pero aún tiene que escuchar la versión de Zelena, así que ni siquiera está muy segura.

Mientras camina calle abajo, pasa la tienda de electrónica de Storybrooke. Podría comprarle un celular, tal vez. Sería práctico. (Luego piensa en como eso sería subestimar la propensión de Zelena para ser insoportablemente molesta así que tal vez aún no.)

Regina ni siquiera sabe por qué se toma el tiempo para hacer esto. Es la _hermanita_ de Zelena, no su madre, o su... _entrenadora_, implementando este sistema de recompensas, como si estuviera premiando a una mascota por portarse bien. No es así como se supone que sea.

Pero es una prioridad permitirle a Zelena tener cosas propia. Ella se pasó, al fin y al cabo, una gran parte de su tiempo codiciando las cosas tanto materiales como inmateriales que Regina tuvo en su vida, y ahora se debe estar sofocando. Así que lo que Regina está haciendo no va a ser la acción crucial para solucionar todo eso, pero puede ser significativo.

Y luego ve la librería y se le ilumina la mente con una idea tan brillante que se ve obligada a detenerse para felicitarse a sí misma.

* * *

El estéreo familiar está reproduciendo Frankie Vallie cuando Regina llega a casa con la bolsa de papel en las manos. El sol ya está bajando y ya deben ser varias horas las que Zelena ha pasado sola en la casa, así que realmente no es una sorpresa para Regina que se la haya pasado desorganizando su música.

-Bájale el volumen a eso por un momento, tengo algo para ti- Dice, y puede ver como Zelena responde a su sonrisa de anticipación con una ceja arqueada.

Se sientan en el sillón, donde Zelena se las ha arreglado para dejar una pila de cajas de discos, para sumarle a las del suelo y la mesa de café.

-Espero que hayas guardado los discos en las cajas correctas o al menos ayúdame, Zelena...

-Se, se. Olvida eso y continúa.

-Antes- Dice Regina, reteniendo la bolsa de papel -¿Cómo estuvo el almuerzo?

Zelena rueda los ojos.

-Fantástico, encantador, los enanos no dejaban de mirarme, Emma dijo que no estaba tan mal pero un rato después dejó de hablarme, y me tomé un batido. ¿Y ahora?

Regina no está conforme, pero procede de igual manera, esa es probablemente una conversación para más tarde. Saca el libro de la bolsa y se lo entrega a Zelena, quien lo observa dudosamente.

-_Wicked: Memorias de una_... ¿En serio?

-No suenas muy entusiasmada.

-¿Es un chiste?

-Creo que todos en esta ciudad deberían estar bien instruidos sobre de la ficción de este mundo. Sobre todo si tiene que ver con ellos.

-Mi vida no es ficción- Responde Zelena, y Regina teme haber arruinado todo, pero luego Zelena toma el libro entre sus manos y sonríe, y si alguien le hubiera dicho años atrás que se iba a preocupar por los regalos que le daría a su media hermana que previamente había demostrado tendencias homicidas, los habría corrido a las carcajadas de la habitación.

-Me estás pidiendo que me dedique a leer esta posible inexactitud solo para molestarme ¿No?

-Puede resultar divertido. Casi me ofende que tú tengas una serie completa y un musical y a mi solo me quede Blancanieves y los siete enanitos y variaciones en las que siempre pierdo.

-Ha- Zelena comienza a hojear el libro -¿Elphaba?

-Sí.

-_Pfft_.

-Bueno, prueba Grimhilde ¡Ni siquiera se aproxima! Y las cosas que usa...

Ambas se ríen, y se siente tan bien, y a ella le gustaría que siempre fuera así, pero luego Zelena hojea más paginas y de seguro ve algo erróneo porque la luz se le va lentamente, su sonrisa ya no alcanza sus ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Zelena ignora la pregunta, deja el libro sobre la mesa y nuevamente se concentra en la pila de discos -Gracias por el regalo. Te daré con el gusto, pero no hoy. ¿Este está bueno?

Ella levanta el álbum de oro de ABBA y Regina se ve obligada a ahogar cualquiera fuese el sonido que estuviera por salir de su boca.

-Sí. Escúchalo- Ya no está tan relajada, en lugar de eso observa a Zelena atentamente -Pero después. Dime qué es lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿Qué?

Regina le clava la mirada porque a Zelena no le va a funcionar hacerse la tonta con ella, entonces suspira, y agita sus manos frustrada.

-Glinda está ahí, y el suyo no es el más alegre de mis recuerdos ¿Okey?

Un sentimiento de estupidez se apodera lentamente de Regina, pero la expresión de su rostro se ablanda, con la esperanza de esconder su vergüenza. (Fugazmente, se le ocurre que debería haber comprado el celular)

-Ella les dijo a Snow y Charming que ustedes solían ser amigas.

Zelena se pone rígida.

-¿La conociste?

-Snow y Charming- Repite Regina -Yo no pude pasar por la puerta. No era lo suficientemente "pura"- Comenta exagerando las comillas con los dedos y Zelena casi se ríe, pero luego se queda mirando pensativa a la nada.

-Fue la primera persona que me dijo que el destino era lo que yo hiciese de él- Comenta Zelena suavemente, y su voz... Regina jamás la ha escuchado hablar así- Ella dijo que si yo creía que era mala, en eso me convertiría.

Regina asiente dubitativa.

-No estaba del todo equivocada.

Zelena echa la cabeza hacia atrás, su cuello encaja perfectamente con el respaldo del sillón- Yo arruiné esa segunda oportunidad. Ella me dijo que simplemente eligiera ser buena y no lo hice.

Algo frío nace en el pecho de Regina, un pequeño sobresalto y luego frunce en ceño. Zelena dirige su vista hacia ella y realmente se sorprende; tal vez esperaba encontrar tristeza o simpatía, pero lo que hay en su lugar es ira.

-¿Qué?

-Escucha, Zelena- Comienza, labios apretados y brazos cruzados, y ni siquiera le sorprende que haya sido igual para Zelena... siempre es así para las personas como ellas... pero aún así está tan _furiosa_\- Glinda puede haber estado en lo cierto con su idea sobre el destino, pero reducirlo a la simple elección de "debería ser bueno o debería ser malo", y luego abandonarte por completo cuando has elegido la incorrecta es simplemente... _absurdo_. Así no es como _funciona_.

Zelena se ríe apenas, pero sacude la cabeza y hay una lágrima rodando por su mejilla. Quizás está llorando porque el dolor de Oz está volviendo, o porque eso nunca se lo _dijeron_.

-¿Entonces no crees que haya sido mi culpa que haya atacado a Dorothy en primer lugar y luego fingido mi propia muerte para vengarme de Glinda?

-No nos emocionemos tanto- Regina comienza a reírse y luego coloca una mano tibia sobre la de ella -Pero créeme cuando digo que el cambio no ocurre de la noche a la mañana.

-Sin embargo, parece fácil contigo- Admite Zelena sin dudar, aferrándose a los dedos de Regina. Toda la potencial ira en su cabeza se calma.

-Nosotras dos hemos pasado por cosas similares- Explica Regina -El que estemos ayudándonos en lugar de pelear hace la diferencia. Me gusta pensarlo así, al menos.

Zelena se endereza y se seca la cara con la manga.

-Entonces supongo que haz tenido tu propia cuota de Glindas- Su voz es turbia y tal vez ese sonido que hace luego es la línea media entre reír y llorar.

-Podríamos decir- Responde Regina. Y la verdad podría, a pesar de todas las complejidades entre ella y Snow y tal vez incluso Emma. No hay maldad sin la marca de Glinda.

Regina se estira y seca una lágrima que cae por el rostro de Zelena con una torpeza lo suficientemente exagerada para que esta haga una mueca molesta y aparte su mano, y ambas rompen a reír suavemente.

-En serio deberías ordenar el desastre que has hecho. Henry fue clemente la primera vez, pero pronto cuando vuelva y vea que también has desordenado nuestra música...

Tocan violentamente la puerta y en seguida el timbre suena dos veces, sorprendiendo a ambas.

-No creo que pronto haya significado ya ¿O sí?- Pregunta Zelena, claramente confundida.

-No- Responde Regina, igual de desconcertada, y luego se pone de pie para dirigirse al vestíbulo.

Zelena no la sigue inmediatamente, y por un momento piensa que quizás le mintió, que algo _sí_ salió mal esa tarde, así que concentra su magia en defensa, acumulándose en su estómago mientras se acerca a la puerta para potencialmente repeler a quien quiera que este golpeando la superficie de manera tan urgente.

Hubiera sido más sencillo si ese hubiese sido el caso. Hubiera sido millones de veces preferible eso a lo que en realidad ocurre.

-¿Henry?- Dice Regina incrédula. Está sin aliento, el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo está manchado de tierra y está llorando. Su niño se ha aparecido en su puerta llorando.

Él se lanza a través de la puerta, abrazándola desesperadamente y está _angustiado_.

-Mamá- Murmura él, con su cuerpo entero temblando -No quiero irme. No quiero dejarte.

Ella acaricia su espalda y se aferra a él.

-Mi niño ¿Que pasó? Dime que ocurrió ¿Dónde está Emma?- Él se paraliza al oír su nombre y Regina deja de respirar -Ella... no. Ella no trató de llevarte, Henry ¿Verdad?

Los sollozos de Henry se lo confirman y, en cuestión de segundos, el mundo de Regina comienza a venirse abajo. Confiar en Emma es como edificar sobre la arena.

Se gira, con el brazo rodeando firmemente sus hombros temblorosos. Zelena está de pie en el vestíbulo con una mirada confundida, pero hay algo ahí, algo como comprensión y arrepentimiento. Regina aparta la vista y empuja a Henry gentilmente en su dirección.

-Quédate con tu _tía_ un rato, Henry. Necesito hacer una llamada.

* * *

Emma Swan tiene las _agallas_ de tener esta conversación en persona, con los ojos vidriosos y compungida, y llena de excusas de _mierda_.

-Entré en pánico- Se justifica Emma -Entré en pánico y mi primer instinto fue huir.

-¿_Desde cuándo_...- Regina la presiona, con la voz retumbando en la boca del estómago y está agradecida, muy agradecida de que Zelena y Henry estén arriba en el cuarto del niño donde, con suerte, no puedan escuchar -¿Desde cuándo empacar _todas_ tus cosas, meter a _nuestro hijo_ en un auto con la intención de_ irte para siempre_, es actuar por _instinto_?

Emma sacude la cabeza, y a ambas se les caen tantas lágrimas, porque... ¿Cómo puede ser que estén haciendo esto otra vez? ¿Cómo puede ser que estén repitiendo la misma miserable historia otra vez?

-No fue así.

-_Emma_\- Regina sinceramente solloza. _Emma es poco fiable_. La Emma que dice que entiende y luego hace esto -Deja de fingir. Por favor, ya deja de fingir.

Emma responde con su silencio y Regina supone que, esta noche, eso será lo más cercano a Emma admitiendo su error que obtendrá.

Regina se cubre los ojos con la palma de la mano, suspira profundamente. Es que está tan _exhausta_.

-¿Entonces cómo es, Emma?- Comienza -¿No confías en mí? ¿Crees que he cometido un error con lo de Zelena?

-No, Regina...

-¿Entonces _qué_?- Regina grita, mirando a Emma, y ya no debería, no debería... -¿Es por _Robin_?

Hay un destello en los ojos de Emma y Regina no puede respirar. No puede.

-No es solo...- Emma intenta explicar, su frente está tan arrugada, los ojos tan tristes, y sus manos simplemente _suplicantes -_Me siento perdida, y confundida, y necesito un alejarme de todo.

-Entonces _aléjate_\- Dice Regina, dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola -Acabas de perder el derecho que en realidad nunca tuviste en primer lugar. Mañana recogeré las cosas de Henry. Luego quedas libre de irte. Regresa solo cuando hayas resuelto tus asuntos.

Regina levanta su vista hacia el techo, negándose a continuar con la conversación y sin atreverse a mirar los ojos de Emma, tristes, arrepentidos, _llenos de excusas de mierda_.

-Querías huir. Entonces, hazlo.

Entonces Emma lo hace.

* * *

Las conversaciones que deban tener serán pospuestas hasta la mañana siguiente. Está demasiado cansada, demasiado dolida. Revisa que Henry no tenga ningún corte de cuando saltó fuera del auto de Emma y luego prosiguen con la rutina nocturna, apesadumbrados. Cenan cereal sin decir una palabra.

A las once y media Henry por fin se queda dormido y Regina se encuentra a si misma llamando a la puerta de Zelena. Sus movimientos se sienten lentos y descuidados y una vez que Zelena la deja entrar, una vez que se sientan en la cama y Zelena pasa un incómodo pero perseverante brazo por sobre sus hombros, se quiebra. Comienza a llorar y ya no puede detenerse, y sus manos jamás podrían haber sido lo suficientemente grandes para detener todas las lágrimas derramadas.

-No quiero perderlo- Gime, y se siente tan pequeña, tan pequeña en el abrazo firme de su hermana. No hay margen para sentirse culpable por ser quien supuestamente debe mantener la calma.

-Eso no pasará- Le dice Zelena suavemente, y si Regina pudiera oír por encima de su propio llanto, oiría el temblor en su voz -No pasará.

Acaricia su brazo y recuesta su cabeza sobre la de Regina, y se siente cálido. Nunca se habían abrazado antes de ahora pero Regina necesita a alguien, necesita que le recuerden que no está tan sola como siente que está.

-En la mañana...- Se las arregla para decir, con la garganta roja y la cara entumecida -...por favor recoge las cosas de Henry de la casa de Mary Margaret.

-Okey.

-No quiero verlos. A ninguno de ellos. Todavía no.

Zelena la calla, y está aprendiendo a ser gentil, reconfortante... o quizás... solo reaprendiendo.

Y mientras Regina continúa llorando, y Zelena sigue conteniéndola, más allá de todo el dolor y el desastre, está la vaga idea de que si se hubieran conocido antes, si se hubieran tenido la una a la otra antes, así es como hubieran sido las cosas para ellas.

Y le asusta un poco, porque estas cosas nunca duran lo suficiente. Siempre hay alguien ahí dispuesto a asegurarse de ello.

* * *

Bueno, sé que deje esto hace un millón de meses pero de verdad lo quiero terminar! Es que en el año la facultad no me da respiro. Además siempre me gusta releer esta historia porque la verdad me enfurece el trato que le dan al personaje de Zelena en OUaT... Bueno, si hay errores, haganmelo saber.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoy en día todo es una sorpresa... y Zelena, que ha calculado cada paso de su vida desde que huyó, no sabe como reaccionar ante eso.

Sí sabe, sin embargo, que cuando Regina sufre así, cuando se ve y se oye como si todo su mundo se hubiera oscurecido, un dolor sordo se instala en su pecho. No cabe el júbilo, el placer o siquiera la apatía, reacciones que fueron simplemente _instintivas_ por tanto tiempo.

No está acostumbrada. Ya no se creía capaz de eso, y de cierta forma le provoca malestar; el desinterés y la crueldad eran más sencillos, por aquél entonces, cuando no tenía razones para ser diferente y con toda la motivación para mantenerse en control. Lo demás solo la hace sentir asustada y vulnerable.

El día apenas empieza y ya quiere mandar todo a la mierda.

Tal vez no sea el mejor estado de ánimo para este momento, conduciendo por ahí sin supervisión en un auto que apenas puede maniobrar. Zelena ni siquiera ha salido del garaje y ya siente ganas de conducir hacia la nada, dejar de existir, nadie controlándola. Debería, podría y, definitivamente, lo haría, pero luego recuerda a Regina la noche anterior y como apenas han dormido, y como todo este tiempo ella se ha portado tan amable, realmente amable; como está tan llena de amor y Zelena no puede _creerlo_ pero alguien... alguien trató de quitarle eso.

Y hasta no hace mucho, ella misma trabajó para hacerlo.

La culpa le pesa como si algo tirara de sus costillas, y luego Zelena lo ignora; tiene una tarea que hacer que ya viene con una pesada carga emocional en sí misma.

El auto ronronea mientras ella baja a la calle con deliberada precaución... tanto conocimiento teórico sobre este mundo y tan poca utilidad práctica, que cosa más curiosa... y quizás unos cuantos peatones la miran extrañados. A decir verdad, es absurdo cruzarse con la ex Bruja Mala conduciendo el Mercedes de su hermana como una anciana. Y a decir verdad, en esta ciudad se han visto cosas más extrañas así que, francamente, a quién le importa, tienen suerte de que su deseo de pasarlos a todos por encima con el auto quede en segundo lugar después de Regina.

(Le está tomando cariño. Es obvio y lo ha sido por un tiempo ya, sobre todo cuando logra que haga estas cosas ridículas por ella.)

Zelena llega al apartamento, y cuando el miedo de que la vean, o peor, se fijen en ella, o peor, se acerquen y le hablen se rinde ante el alivio de estar puertas adentro nuevamente, redirecciona su negatividad hacia la mujer que contesta la puerta.

Emma abre sin decir palabra alguna, acunando al bebé Neal sobre su hombro con el otro brazo, tal vez utilizándolo para mantenerse ocupada y distraerse. Snow y David no están en casa, y quizás se sentían demasiado avergonzados para estarlo... quién sabe.

-Ahí está su equipaje- Dice, como si no fuera doloroso. Ladea la cabeza en dirección a este, al lado del sofá, sin hacer contacto visual. Emma se aleja despacio y se coloca deliberadamete tras la mesada de la cocina, balanceándose lentamente para mantener calmado a Neal.

Hace tan irresistible el querer provocarla.

-Usando a tu hermanito como si fuera un escudo- Comienza a decir Zelena, tirando le la manija de la valija con un brusco movimiento hacia arriba -Un poco patético ¿No te parece?

Emma frunce el ceño, y aún se niega a mirarla.

-Deberías agarrar eso e irte de una vez. No quiero pelear contigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque no estoy "tan mal"?- Zelena hace eco de las palabras del día anterior -Deberías haber pensado en las peleas que provocarías cuando trataste de quitarle su hijo a mi hermana.

Queda claro, en ese momento, que el pequeño Neal es el escudo de Zelena, no de Emma, porque cuando ella se gira para mantener a Zelena fuera de su campo visual sus mandíbulas están tan firmemente apretadas que si no lo estuviera en brazos, hubiera brincado la mesada de la cocina para estrangularla.

Quizás ve el brillo de una lágrima en la esquina del ojo de Emma, y quizás debería sentir simpatía. Pero los modestos lloriqueos solo la enfurecen, nada de lo que Emma pudiera llorar sería capaz de borrar la perturbadora memoria de los _lamentos_ de una temblorosa Regina a su lado.

¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunta, con menos dureza de la que solía haber.

-Por favor, vete- Insiste Emma, balanceándose aún más en una forma de manifestar su aflicción; Neal comienza a quejarse.

-Porque si yo lo hubiera hecho, nadie se hubiera sorprendido. Regina no se habría sorprendido. ¿Pero tú?- Zelena se ríe -La gente confía en tí. Esperan que...

-No te _atrevas_ a decirme que carajo es lo que esperan de mí- Emma finalmente estalla, y Neal comienza a llorar y retorcerse en sus brazos.

Una repentina irritación, como si un ave picoteara su sien, se apodera de ella, una que rápidamente se convierte en indignación. La verdad no piensa realmente lo que dice después, o siquiera si se encuentra en posición para decirlo.

-¿Así que la expectativas son tu problema? ¿En serio?- le grita, y se transforma en una cacofonía combinado con los chillidos del bebe perforando el aire y los intentos vanos de Emma por calmarlo -Tú... tú y los de tu calaña, por alguna arbitraria razón, son supuestamente _buenos_. Y las personas como nosotros, como Regina y yo, somos supuestamente _malos_, perversos, viles. Y eso significa que la gente como tú está en posición de hacer _lo que sea_ que ustedes piensan que merecemos. Tus supuestos problemas no son una mierda, Emma Swan. No te creas que llorando vas a obtener algo más de mí que desprecio.

Zelena no se queda para contemplar el daño que haya causado, aún cuando quiere (Dios, cuanto lo desea; destrozar a alguien tiene un algo que ella ha extrañado _tanto_.)

Se puede oír a Neal, aún llorando, desde el pie de las escaleras; el sonido de su estridente voz aún resonando en sus oídos mientras levanta el equipaje y lo pone en el baúl. Se mete en el auto y piensa que debería haber matado a ese bebé cuando tuvo la oportunidad... tal vez así ella hubiera sido imperdonable y se pudriría en una celda en lugar de tener que lidiar con toda esta mierda.

* * *

Henry juega videojuegos abajo mientras Zelena ayuda a Regina a desempacar sus cosas. El niño ha pasado por tanto ya que ambas opinan que merece un descanso, que debería sentarse y disfrutar del privilegio de no tener que pensar en todo este caos durante el día.

-Gracias- Le dice Regina, mientras acomoda un sweater en uno de los cajones de Henry.

-Todo lo que estoy haciendo es sentarme aquí y pasarte las cosas así que, realmente, no es nada...

-Me refiero a- La interrumpe -ir a buscarlas en primer lugar.

-Ah- Zelena le alcanza a Regina una pila de jeans de la valija abierta -No hay problema.

-No debería habértelo pedido.

-Dije que no hay problema.

-Yo creo que sí hubo.

Zelena levanta su vista hacia Regina, que la mira con esos ojos llenos de entendimiento y comprensión y todavía no entiende como puede mirarla así después de todo lo que ha pasado, cuantas veces habrá mirado a Emma así solo para decepcionarse una y otra vez.

-Estaba molesta por lo que te hicieron- Contesta, rompiendo el contacto visual, mientras saca medias de los bolsillos -Qué sorpresa ¿No? Oh, Dios, hay que lavar estas.

-Ya casi nada me sorprende- Responde Regina - Esos son pies de preadolecente. Probablemente debería invertir en talco- Exhala como si se fuera a reír, pero esa risa muere en el momento que es expulsada.

Le va a decir. Quizás así su sonrisa llegue hasta sus ojos, tal vez incluso le agradece por decir lo que ella siempre quiso.

-Emma estaba ahí, cuando llegué- Comienza.

Regina guarda lo último de ropa que queda en el ropero y va a guardar la valija.

-No creo que quiera saber más, por favor.

-Le dije- Ella insiste, y el _satisfacción_ que siente al revivir el momento debería asustarla, pero no lo hace -Le dije que lo que había hecho era... que cualquiera que fueran sus problemas, no eran nada comparados con los tuyos. Que no eran nada.

Ahora Regina la mira con los ojos muy abiertos, y Zelena se siente incómoda sobre su emoción. La sorpresa tiene un efecto totalmente opuesto a lo que ella había querido.

-¿Que le dijiste _qué_?

Todo se desmorona y Zelena considera conducir hacia la nada otra vez.

-¿Qué... por qué...- Zelena balbucea torpemente, luego se recupera -Merecía escuchar la verdad ¿Por qué estás molesta?

Regina sacude la cabeza y no grita, aún no.

-Esa no es la verdad, Zelena. No le decimos a alguien que su dolor no importa y le llamamos a eso la verdad. No hacemos eso en esta familia.

Hoy en día _todo_ es una sorpresa.

-Así que ella todavía es familia- Dice Zelena sarcásticamente, señalando con su mano la presencia invisible de Emma.

-¡Sí!

-Te pasaste toda la noche, _llorando_ ¡Por su culpa!

Y entonces Regina la mira como si se le hubiera pasado un enorme detalle, como si hubiera algo que ha escapado por completo a su entendimiento y ahora ella lo está trayendo de vuelta para darle de lleno en la cara con él.

-Si lastimarse unos a otros fuera motivo para dejar de ser familia- Dice Regina, con tanta fuerza, con tantas ganas de ser oída, levantando la voz como si fuese a despegar -¡No _estaríamos_ aquí! Ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí ¡Estaríamos todos _solos_!

Está implícito: _Tú_ estarías sola.

No hay tiempo para ser racionales, en retrospectiva Zelena nunca fue ese tipo de persona.

-Entonces tal vez está bien así para mí- Dice ahogadamente, cegada hasta la estupidez por la ira y la humillación y el simplemente _no_ entender -¡Tal vez deba simplemente estar sola para siempre!

Regina está estupefacta otra vez, y literalmente aspira una bocanada de aire en sorpresa, y luego grita en igual volumen.

-¡Bien!

Zelena arremete hacia la puerta de Henry e instintivamente agita un brazo hacia adelante. La puerta no se abre y, luego de un instante de confusión, ambas comprenden lo que ella acaba de intentar hacer y en lo cual ha fracasado.

Ella gruñe ,frustrada, toma el picaporte, lo gira y ni siquiera cierra cuando sale. Sin embargo, si le pone punto final a la discusión azotando su propia puerta.

La foto del padre de Regina le devuelve una mirada inexpresiva, y ella se ve obligada a colocarla boca abajo; no necesita que el también la juzgue. Escucha a Regina entrar en su propio cuarto, la escucha tirar algo.

A la mierda hoy. Realmente, honestamente, a la mierda.

* * *

Lo único que le queda es empacarse sentada en el suelo al lado de su cama. Quizás pueda tan solo rodar y morir bajo ella y se acabarían los problemas de todos.

Está segura de que está acabada. De que pronto Regina vendrá a decirle que tiene que juntar sus cosas y largarse, de que de seguro la encerrarán en una celda esta vez porque ha arruinado todo. Henry ya ha golpeado en su puerta para preguntar si puede verla, solo para que Regina lo aleje diciendo que ahora no es un buen momento.

Otra vez lo arruinó. Igual que en Oz. La gente no cambia. Ella no puede cambiar. Este no es su destino.

Todo eso empieza a hacer ebullición en su estómago, se acumula en su pecho y entonces siente la necesidad de dejarlo salir; llora y llora porque es tan infeliz y no tiene idea de como hacer esto y las cosas solían ser mucho más fáciles cuando la cosa más satisfactoria era intentar apoderarse de la vida de Regina en lugar de ser parte de ella.

Regina le dijo que podían ser hermanas de verdad y la idea era tan absurda que la sacó a carcajadas del cuarto. Ahora esa misma cosa le puede ser arrebatada, y ahora golpea sus puños en el suelo como si fuera un bebé.

Patético.

Escucha el picaporte crujir y contiene la respiración, como si pudiera engañar a Regina y hacerle creer que no está ahí. Debería haber abierto una ventana, dejarla pensar que había saltado y huido, pero su respiración es pesada. Podrías oír sus sollozos desde el otro lado de la calle, tal vez.

-¿Zelena?- Dice Regina suavemente. Toda ira se ha disipado, probablemente sea seguro sentarse y mirarla a los ojos pero Zelena permanece inmóvil.

Oye un suspiro, el click de la puerta al cerrarse y el crujido de la cama cuando Regina se sienta sobre ella. El suelo sobre el que Zelena está recostada se oscurece con su sombra.

-Zelena.

Zelena solloza en respuesta, inhala por la nariz ruidosamente, y Regina se levanta apenas y de pronto una mano desciende desde arriba para colocar una caja de pañuelos de papel al lado de su cabeza. Está medio vacía.

Ella gruñe, pero de igual manera toma uno y se seca la cara.

-Perdón por gritar- Dice Regina, apenas más alto que un susurro, y su voz es cálida y segura y no suena como si fuera a echarla a patadas.

-Entonces no me vas a enviar lejos- Responde Zelena, solo interrumpida por un sollozo -¿O sí?

-No- Y lo dice como si la respuesta jamás hubiese podido ser un "sí".

Ella de endereza y se sienta contra la pared opuesta, y Regina apoya su cabeza sobre sus codos, enfrentándola.

-No puedo hacerlo, Regina- Dice Zelena luego de un periodo de silencio, su voz suena resquebrajada como un vidrio roto, o la cáscara de un huevo hervido -¿Cómo podría ser _buena_ si ni siquiera sé lo que es? Solo puedo ser mala. Es lo que siempre he sido y lo que siempre seré, y no puedo escapar de ello.

Regina sacude su cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, tanto que Zelena no esta segura si lo ha imaginado o no, pero sus ojos también están húmedos y se baja de la cama para sentarse a su lado, tomando su mano.

-Pero ya lo hiciste. Lo hiciste.

-No se por qué sigues intentando conmigo- Deja salir en un suspiro, y más lágrimas se están acumulado en el borde de sus ojos y en sus pestañas, y luego rodando por sus mejillas -No se por qué quieres que siga intentando. Estoy tan cansada. Tan _asustada_...

La última palabra es ahogada por el nudo en su garganta y sale como un sollozo estrangulado, y una vez que ha comenzado ya no puede detenerlo y Regina sigue sosteniendo su mano y siendo esta persona que Zelena no puede entender y entonces, y _entonces_, encima de todo eso, Regina comienza a _cantar_.

-_Chiquitita dime por qué... __tu dolor hoy te encadena_...

Es suficiente para callar a Zelena. Sus lágrima continúan fluyendo, sin embargo.

-¿Qué?

_-En tus ojos hay una sombra de gran pena_\- Regina tiene una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, como si fuera a llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Pasa su pulgar sobre la mano de Zelena - _No quisiera verte así._.. vamos, canta conmigo..._ aunque quieras disimularlo_...

-Suenas ridícula- Zelena se ríe y, así de simple, ya no llora más, y comprende lo que Regina está intentando hacer; está casi conmovida (totalmente, increíblemente, como si su corazón fuese a estallar) de que lo haya recordado -Mi madre cantaba mejor ¿Qué canción era esa?

-Si hubieras escuchado el CD de ABBA como te recomendé, lo sabrías.

Zelena ríe, pero su risa muere rápidamente al sentir su piel tensa por las lágrimas secas -Mírame. Todo lo que hago es lloriquear.

Regina vuelve a tomar su mano y recuesta su cabeza contra la pared.

-Ambas compartimos eso. Tal vez lo heredamos de Cora. Qué curioso, parecía que ella nunca lloraba.

-Quizás es recesivo.

-Quizás es porque simplemente tenemos mucho sobre lo cual llorar.

-Tiene sentido- Bufa Zelena. Luego, con más solemnidad, sus ojos miran derecho a la nada -Escucha... nunca me disculpé en realidad.

-Creíste que hacías justicia por mí.

-No, no sobre eso. Quiero decir, eso también, pero yo me refería a todas las cosas que te dije antes de que, tú sabes, estuviéramos mejor.

Regina no le contesta, y Zelena piensa que tal vez la hizo sentir mal al recordarle esas cosas.

-Lo que le hice a Emma, eso fue básicamente lo que te hice a ti ¿Verdad?

-Puede ser- Responde Regina, tan bajito.

-Estaba tan celosa de ti y de lo que tenías que pensé... y no era así... que lo que sentías era tan irrelevante para mí y te traté como si no importara, como si no tuvieras verdaderas razones para sentir dolor y nosotras hablamos tanto pero nunca hablamos sobre eso y yo solo... yo, lo _siento_.

Regina se gira hacia ella abruptamente y Zelena cree que tal vez le va a gritar, pero sus ojos están vidriosos otra vez y le dice:

-Eres una completa idiota. Estás perdonada. Lo has estado desde el instante en el que me llamaste _hermanita_.

* * *

El rostro de Henry se ilumina tanto cuando ve que Zelena los acompañará para la cena que ella piensa que si alguna vez esto termina tal vez muera; la última persona que estuvo tan auténticamente feliz de verla sin ningún brillo manipulador en su mirada fue su madre.

Es sorprendente que él siquiera sonría, en realidad... está en el medio de una ruptura en su ya de por sí pobremente remendada familia pero, para ser honestos, probablemente haya visto peores cosas y se ha mantenido optimista todo este tiempo.

Excepto que, cuando el teléfono suena y Regina se excusa para ir a contestarlo, Henry apenas frunce el ceño y mira a Zelena.

-En general deja que vaya al contestador.

-Tal vez solo sea Robin- Contesta Zelena restándole importancia, porque escucha ese pesar en su voz y están cenando y ya ha hecho acrobacias emocionales por demasiados días seguidos -Ya sabes cuán odiosamente enamorados están esos dos.

Henry se encoge de hombros, jugando con las papas en su plato.

-Él no llamaría durante la cena. Sabe que es de mala educación.

-Ah, dispara flechas a la cabeza de la gente pero aún así tiene modales. Quién lo diría.

Es suficiente para hacer reír a Henry, pero cuando su risa se aplaca aún está ensombrecido, como si fuera su equilibrio.

-No quiero elegir entre mis mamás. Ya lo hice suficientes veces.

Zelena piensa que ojalá pudiera empatizar con ese dilema de sentirse tironeado en múltiples direcciones. De verdad; tal vez así tendría algo útil para decirle. Pero solo sabe alejarse y ser alejada.

-Entonces no lo hagas.

Henry la mira como si ella, quizás, no comprendiese cuanto daño se ha provocado. (Pero sí lo hace. No puede olvidarlo, cuán destrozada sonaba Regina mientras lloraba, "No quiero perderlo")

-Si sé algo de Regina- Zelena comienza cuando el silencio se prolonga -es que nunca te pondría en una posición en la cual tuvieras que elegir.

La cara que pone y la forma en que el agarre de su tenedor se afloja solo un poco la hace sentir incómoda y ella desea que Regina acabe rápido con cualquiera sea la llamada que está haciendo. El cuerpo de Henry es un eco de la noche que huyó de Emma hasta la puerta de Regina.

-Si ella me ama, creo que tendrá que hacerlo.

Zelena no comprende qué es lo que eso significa.

* * *

Esta vez, es Zelena quien llama a la puerta de Regina.

-Déjame disculparme con Emma mañana.

Parece como si Regina hubiera temido que le pidiera eso.

-No puedo dejarte hacer eso. Fue ella quien llamó antes. Se va a Nueva York en la mañana.

Hay algo en su voz y en la forma en que aprieta sus manos sobre su regazo que traicionan capas y capas de duda. La mente de Zelena hace un click, como si una puerta se abriese.

-Es permanente, y Henry no lo sabe- Dice lentamente, y no se trata de una pregunta que busca confirmación. Y entonces se le viene el recuerdo de Henry y su voz hace tanto eco en su cabeza que sale por su propia boca.

-Si lo amas, le dirás.

Regina aprieta sus manos contra su pecho y esta sacudiendo su cabeza y balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás y las lágrimas fluyen y fluyen. Tanto por lo cual llorar, tantas horas en el día.

-No puedo hacerle eso, no puedo, no puedo.


End file.
